Mario
Mario is the True protagonist of the Mario series and Nintendo's primary mascot of their games. Normally the hero, in the game series, Mario uses his legendary jump and combat abilities to defend the peaceful inhabitants of the Mushroom Kingdom and the world from powerful and foul villains such as Bowser. While not adventuring, Mario participates in a variety of sporting events, parties and other fun activities with his younger twin brother Luigi and thousands of friends from his many adventures. Mario is by far the most famous and greatest Video-Game character. Mario has currently appeared in multiple crossover titles alongside his rival Sonic. In these games, he is voiced by Charles Martinet, who also voices Luigi, Wario, and Waluigi. Early Rivalry in the "No Hopers" Category]] Nintendo was once business rivals with Sega; this rivalry peaked during the 16-bit era (the era of the Super Nintendo and Sega Genesis). As such, Nintendo and Sega often attempted to put each other down through their games. Examples include Sonic's appearance in Donkey Kong Country 2, to the left, and the blue hedgehog enemies of Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island called "Harry Hedgehog". In the Sonic children's book, Secret Admirer, there is a sign outside Robotropolis that reads "No Nintendo Game Playing". In a commercial for the original Sonic the Hedgehog game, Bernita Stokes, President of H.A.G. (Humans Against Genesis), criticizes the game by saying, "Why can't he be more like that nice boy Mario?" while an animated Sonic is seen on the cover of the box mimicking her (probably hinting that Sonic always had some resentment towards Mario). Sonic then blows her a raspberry and runs out of the box and into the TV screen which makes her angry, calling him a little brat. Another commercial for the same game features a salesman at a video game store, trying to sell the then-newly released Super Nintendo Entertainment System with the Super Mario World video game to a customer at its launch price of $199.95. The game is shown alongside a Sega Genesis playing Sonic the Hedgehog, being sold for $149.99. The speedy action of Sonic the Hedgehog, as well as Sega Genesis' lower price grab the customer's attention, and the customer decides to buy the Genesis and Sonic the Hedgehog game, disappointing the salesman, who desperately wanted him to buy the Super Nintendo and the Super Mario World game instead. History ''Mario & Sonic'' series ''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games'' '']] ''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games is the first official cross-over between the worlds two most popular video game characters. In this game, Mario comes as an all around character along with Luigi, Amy and Blaze. His emblem is the red trademark "M" that he has worn on his hat for so many years. Bio This persistent little plumber developed his skills chasing down a big ape. Now, he's taking his All-Around skills to the Olympic Games, where his running and jumping experience should come in more than handy in events like the high jump and hurdles. Stats Continued Rivalry Mario and Sonic are both the world's top video game heroes. They both seem to have a competitive relationship with each other since Sonic was created. Sonic appears to be Mario's friend instead of a complete rival, but they both have issues with ending conflict with each other (show in Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games TV ads). Example: in the first TV spot, Sonic figures out that Mario gets intimidated by him making fun of him on TV. In the second TV spot, Mario tries wetting poor Sonic up with the hose, knowing that Sonic hates water. This still continues on in TV spots 3 through 6, but they still appear to be good friends, and this is shown in the commercial for Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games where they give each other a high five. ''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games'' Mario returns, once again as an all around type character in the anticipated sequel to ''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games. Being the third time they have met, Mario and Sonic seem to of built a friendship out of their rivalry. This is indicated by the game's opening cinematic which depicts Mario and Sonic coordinating with each other to thwart the plans of Dr. Eggman and Wario. Mario and Sonic also cooperate in the story mode of this game (Nintendo DS version only) where they work together to rescue the Snow Spirits from Eggman, Bowser and all their villainous associates. Stats ''Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games'' Mario makes his fourth appearance alongside Sonic in Mario and Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games. For a third time, Mario is yet again an all-around character. His relationship has seem to grown more friendlier than the last 2 games, as they are seen atop Big Ben together, giving each other a high-5. Mario and Sonic once again cooperate in the story mode version (Nintendo 3DS version.) where they clear the colorful fog in all over London along with Luigi and Tails. '''Bio' After Mario's many adventures, he is now taking his all-around skills to the London Olympic Games, where his jumping and running experience should come in more than handy in events like the 100m sprint and Pole Vault. Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Games Mario appears in this game as an all around type. Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olypic Games Mario returns in the fifth installment of the Mario & Sonic series. Category:Character